Biohazard
by Songstone
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, member of the S.T.A.R.S police force, is faced with his most important mission yet; rescuing Sasuke, his brother, from a strange, bloodthirsty cult.


**Biohazard**

**A story by Songstone and Sandflames**

**Songstone: SO. HAI. 8D Me and my sister are now in love with the whole Resident Evil saga. XD I am in LOVE with the games, even if I've only played two so far. Anyway, the point is that we mixed together our two favorite things; Naruto and RE. 8D As far as I know, no one has done a crossover QUITE like this. It's kinda RE4'ish, but if you haven't played the game it's okay. The story will explain itself so no worries. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Hour of landing**

The redhead growled in irritance before he sent a fist into his parnter's shoulder roughly. "Stop bouncing around, Deidara. We aren't going for a stroll in the park; this is serious."

The blond yelped in surprise at being struck by his comrade, and he narrowed his one blue eye at Sasori as he began to rub his arm. "I know that, un." He muttered. "But this is my first big mission!" He reminded his mentor, grinning with childish glee.

"You're an idiot that should have been shipped back to whatever inbred family you came from after your first week at the academy..." Sasori spat back coldly, crossing his arms over his shoulders.

"Hey!" The blond growled, but another voice cut him off.

"Sasori, Deidara, stop arguing. We've got to keep our heads straight here; you know the mission. Focus on that and that alone."

"Tch. I know, I know. Don't worry, Itachi, we won't screw up. At least I won't, un." Deidara said, and sneered purposely towards his teacher, who's eye twitched in just the slightest degrees.

The raven haired man who had just spoken sighed through his nose and reached behind his neck to tighten his ponytail.

Honestly, Itachi Uchiha didn't think that his father (a captain for the world renowned S.T.A.R.S police force) should have stayed behind for this mission. Sure, bringing too many people to one place wouldn't be very subtle, and they needed to infiltrate first; but nonetheless, Itachi thought that his father should be with this team when the mission was to bring back his youngest son.

The red-eyed man winced slightly at the memory of his twelve-year-old brother, drugged and taken straight from his school. The thought that no teachers stopped whoever took him still angered Itachi immensely.

He and Sasuke were very close and it pained the elder brother to even think of where his sibling was now. Who had him? Why? What did they plan to do to him? The questions swirled in his head, but Itachi knew better than to give in to panic. He kept his wits about him and planned to complete this mission as efficiently as any other.

"Itachi?"

The Uchiha lifted his head and glanced towards his left side, where his long time friend and partner sat.

"Yes, Kisame?" He questioned.

"You look troubled. Though I can guess that can be expected...Are you all right?" The blue skinned man's yellow eyes seemed to shine with a deep concern for his best friend's well-being. He lightly patted Itachi on the shoulder.

"..." The Uchiha took a moment to think about the question. Was he all right? Well, it had barely been over seventy-two hours since he'd been informed that his little brother was kidnapped. His father refused to join the crew bent on retrieving his son, and now he was in a helicopter flying somewhere over the North Atlantic Ocean to go about this mission with other S.T.A.R.S members that only saw Sasuke as a target rather than a child.

Itachi should have been in hysterics. Pulling out hair, at best. But no, Itachi Uchiha was not a worrier. He gave a gruff nod to Kisame's question.

"I'll be fine." He confirmed. At least out of all other S.T.A.R.S members that could have been sent on this mission, Kisame was one of them. Itachi trusted in him completely, and was glad he'd have someone to confide in when and if he felt the need.

"We're just over the bay, boys." A static filled voice filtered through all seven of the men's headsets just then. Hidan put two fingers to his earpiece.

"About damned time!" He complained, howling in surprise and pain a second later as his older partner, Kakuzu, pulled his hair for not holding his tongue like a good soldier should.

Pein, the man navigating the helicopter, didn't seem to mind Hidan's prudence, however. He continued right along with instructions. "Ready positions back there."

Sasori and Kisame got to their feet first and both pulled the door on the side of the aircraft open. The redhead turned to face his comrades. "All right, now let's--"

"Ooh! Me first, me first!" An out-of-place cheer of eagerness had everyone groaning in irritance.

"Tobi, you douche, just go." Kakuzu snapped, waving at the brunette to do so.

"Fine, fine, just a sec!" Tobi said, taking a moment to adjust his parachute as it rested on his shoulders. He fixed the eye patch he had covering his left eye, yanked on his goggles, and then grinned to everyone before leaping from the open doors of the helicopter with a long, quickly fading 'whee.'

"I hope his friggin' parachute tangles and he dies, un." Deidara scoffed as he shook his head after Tobi.

Tobi was the newest member of the S.T.A.R.S team, having just graduated the academy no more than a month ago. Deidara was about three months into field work, so he seemed to find it acceptable if he talked down about the newbie, even if technically, he was still one himself.

Sasori snorted. "I wouldn't be talking that way, Brat. You're next." He instructed, yanking lightly on his partner's long, blond hair as it swung around his shoulders in a tight ponytail.

For a moment, the younger man seemed to freeze up, and he glanced back at Sasori warily with his good eye. "Shut up, un." He grumbled. He turned back towards the open side of the helicopter and stepped forward slowly. He gripped at his parachute with one hand, and then fixed his eye patch, just like Tobi had.

No one really wanted him to lose the thing; if they had to go through the whole mission seeing the gaping hole where Deidara's left eye used to be, then no one would be really be as happy of a camper as they could under the circumstances.

The blond took a heavy breath, fixed his goggles, and then took a quick leap from the helicopter. Sasori was right behind him, wanting to make sure his trainee didn't get himself killed on the way down.

Hidan didn't really get a chance to jump on his own since Kakuzu pushed him, tired of waiting for him. The tattooed man leaped out directly after, leaving Kisame and Itachi alone together.

"Itachi." Kisame dipped his head and nodded towards the open door.

The Uchiha nodded his head, took a deep breath and stepped towards the edge. He grabbed the frame above his head and glanced downwards. Five parachutes were open and quickly fading out of sight as they went downwards.

"See you on solid ground." Itachi said over his shoulder to Kisame as he adjusted the goggles over his face. He didn't hear the reply that the blue skinned male had started to make since he had jumped out of the aircraft in the next second, fighting the harsh and rather cold winds.

He didn't have to look back to know that his comrade was right behind him.

Pein was going to round back to another small island a few miles back and wait there until he was needed, be it for backup or transportation back home.

Itachi watched as the island they were going to search came into closer view. His heart was pounding, his adrenaline rushing through his veins; he was just eager to get his brother back, but not in such a way where he'd let his emotions get in the way of his thinking. He wouldn't want to screw up and get anyone injured, or worse.

The dark waves of the water they were going to land in were in better focus by the time Itachi had pulled his parachute and was safely descending downwards. Kisame was not too far away, he figured, not being able to look back up and check. He just knew.

The raven haired man had to bite down on his tongue to keep from gasping in surprise when he hit the water; no need to go swallowing lung fulls of liquid. Nonetheless, the water was cold, and Itachi was shaking as he unsnapped his parachute and began swimming towards the shore. He could see Tobi, Deidara and Sasori already on the beach, waving for them to hurry.

Their weapons were drawn.

It was only after Itachi had pulled himself up to his feet and took his first step on the wet sand of the beach that it truly hit him; this mission was going to be so much more different than any other.

**Songstone: 8D YES. I am proud of this. XD I hope that you guys like the set-up and characterizations. Please tell me (and my sister) what you thought!! 8D R&R please!**


End file.
